How To Train Your Toshiro
by Baxter54132
Summary: Part of the "How To..." series. Do you have a rowdy and unruly Toshiro? This is the book for you! HitsuKarin minor Ichiruki one shot


At school for Day For Strings, how boring...

I have decided to write up a one-shot using an old document on my doc manager, oh boy!

I've been thinking long and hard about this series, and finally decided to do it on Toshiro!

Thanks to all of the people who have been following this series, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, not even Karin, the person who is supposedly writing this book.

_HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin_

**Introduction:**

Hi there! Um.. I'm not really sure how to start a book, I'm pretty new at the whole writing thing. My name is Karin Kurosaki, and I am here to teach you about Toshiro Hitsugaya. Recently, Rukia told me that there are more Toshiro's on the planet than just mine. That is hard to believe, but I'm taking her word for it. If you all send me fanmail telling me about your Toshiro's then I might believe her, it all just sounds crazy. A few weeks ago there were some news reports about book burnings and Ichigo and Rukia got into a huge fight because of their books. It was weird...

Onto the point of the story. You are probably all wondering about Toshiro. Well in this book I will teach you to control, I mean, work together with him in a peaceful and mutual relationship. First, you need to make sure that your Toshiro is actually a Toshiro.

**Chapter 1: Identifying Your Toshiro**

Toshiro's are very distinct, even in the largest crowds. I take that back, you might not be able to find him in a crowd, because he is short. A normal Toshiro is around 4 feet 4 inches tall. This may vary by 2 or 3 inches depending on how old your Toshiro is. A Toshiro will also always carry his sword around with him, it hangs in its sheath on his back, when he needs it, all he needs to do is reach back, and the sheath disapers. I still haven't figured out how he does this, I will need to do some experimenting. On top of being short and carrying a sword, all Toshiros have spiky white hair. This never changes. If your Toshiro were to ever try to dye his hair, he would wake up the next morning and it would be white again! If you try to brush his hair down, it pops back up to its spiky state. Trust me readers, I know this from experience.

Lets go into personality traits of a Toshiro. Toshiros are very irratable, annoying, pains in the ass, know it alls, dedicated, hard working, and even if they don't show it, they care for others. There is also a misconception about Toshiro that I would like to clear up. When you look at your Toshiro and he looks at you, you might notice a small smile on his face. The misconception is if you ask anyone else in the world, they would say that they never see him smile (except for Rangiku). What does this say about you? Either you or your Toshiro are completely crazy.

Wow this is a really off topic book, I guess I don't have as much skill at this as Rukia and Ichigo.

Well if your Toshiro looks like how I described, and has all of those character traits, then he is truly a Toshiro. If not, please check other books in the series to see if he matches one of them (see Rukia, told you I would advertise in here for you).

**Chapter 2: Arguing with Your Toshiro**

I'm not going to tell you not to argue with your Toshiro. The truth of the matter is, you will argue with your Toshiro, that is just a fact of life. Most of your relationship is based off of arguments, and the rest is based off of sports. There are a 3 ways to guarantee a victory, well actually there are a few more, but they are too M rated for this book, if you catch my meaning. One way is by distracting Toshiro by calling him short, just point and go "Chibi, chibi!" he will immediatly get angry and stomp his foot like a little child, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. He will most likely forget what you were just arguing about, and you can nonchalontly bring it back up later, he will mostly likely agree just to get you out of his hair. Another way to win an argument is by challenging your Toshiro to a game of soccer. I know this is going back to sports, but I'm sure you are good at sports if you are like me. Just play one game of 1 v 1, 3 goals to win. Let him get the first two goals and get comftorable with the situation, then bam! score three goals quickly and then you have won. The third, more T rated way (not M!) would be to wear tight, distracting clothing. I personally have never done this, but I've seen Rukia use it on Ichigo, and it works. If your Toshiro is like my Toshiro, it might stun him for just long enough for you to win the argument, but then you might have to have another argument on the matter later once your Toshiro recovers.

All of these methods are unique in their own way, I encourage you to try all of them.

**Chapter 3: Understanding Your Toshiro**

Toshiro's are not very good at expressing themselves, and I can imagine that you and your Toshiro are probably not even in a relationship yet. Instead of using ordinary words to communicate, most Toshiro's use facial expression and grunts. "Hn," is the most common sound. Its meaning is simple, it either means "Fine," or, "I do not care." Both of these mean yes, so you are home free. Occaisonally, mostly when staring out at the setting sun, your Toshiro will get a dreamy look on his face. This means he is deep in thought and sorry to burst your bubble, but it most likely isn't about you. If you nudge your Toshiro or say something to get his attention, he will blink once before looking over at you, a troubled expression settling onto his face. After a moment, he will get his cute little smile, as if he is just realizing that you are standing next to him. This is the time when your Toshiro needs the most comfort, maybe say something nice so he will know you care.

One expression of anger from your Toshiro will be a small tick mark that will pulse on his forehead. This is one signal that an argument is coming. Please refer back to chapter 2 for ways to win the argument.

I'm going to quickly run the main signs to look for.

Happiness: Smile

Anger: Temperature in room drops

Sadness: Staring off into space

Lonely: Isolates himself away from you

Looking for a fight: Starts arguing with your Ichigo

That's it for the basics. Time to move into chapter 4.

**Chapter 4: How To Get Your Toshiro Into Trouble**

Like I mentioned earlier, you and your Toshiro will argue quite a lot. Lets just suppose that you lose an argument, I'm not saying it isn't going to happen. Now you want vengeance, these are all the ways you can get it.

1. Sell sake to Rangiku and tell her to spend squad 10's money on it.

2. Put his baby pictures on the internet.

3. Take the video you took of him sleeping (why did you do that again?) and give it to Rangiku.

4. Give Yachiru candy, then send her to bother Toshiro

5. Give Utitake candy, and tell him he can give it to Toshiro.

These all work, but the best way is...

6. Tell Ichigo that he made you upset (not exactly a lie).

This is a for sure way to get back at your Toshiro for whatever he may have done to you.

Of course, you have to watch out after this, because Toshiro is going to want vengeance of his own. I suggest to tell Yuzu what is truly going on, and she can then talk to Jinta about it. Jinta will camp out at your house for a few days, stopping Toshiro if he comes around. Jinta isn't doing it for you of course, he is doing it for Yuzu.

**Chapter 5: How To Get Into Your Toshiro's Pants**

Rukia made me put this section in. The truth is, I'm only 15 years old, we haven't, done that yet... I don't know, if you all have older Toshiros out there, maybe you should be the ones writing this book.

Now I'm embarrased, I hope my own Toshiro doesn't see this book. Moving on...

**Chapter 6: The Perfect Date With Your Toshiro**

Meet up with your Toshiro at your favorite park, saying that the date is a suprise. Take him to see, "Bleach, Diamond Dust Rebellion." He might be a little embarrased, but it is a rarity so it is ok. After, take him to a preprepared picnic, this will probably surprise him. Just hang out and eat until the sun is setting. Then take him over to the special spot where you can see the city and the sunset and chill there until the sun is gone. Then have pre set up fireworks go off. I know it is a lot of work, but I'm sure you can rope your Rukia and your Rangiku into helping you, that's what I did. Most of this was Rangiku's idea in the first place..

**Conclusion:**

You and your Toshiro's relationship is now perfect. You win every fight and every sport, but you know how to be a couple when things calm down. If you need any advice on any other people in your life, there are also books out for Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Byakuya Kuchiki. These are highly reccomended.

Til nextime,

Karin Kurosaki.

_HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin HitsuKarin_

I enjoyed doing this one, and it gave me something to do during this long program. That's right, I'm still at school...

This one is a little different than others, simply because it is written by Karin. When I think of Karin, I think of a tomboy who probably isn't very good at talking about her feelings. I tried to base the writing style off of that.

Here is the link for the community if you'd rather not file through my profile page but want to read the other part of the series.

www. fanfiction community /How_To_ Series_Collection /75354/

Just take out the spaces.


End file.
